Love Language
by LeylaAnders
Summary: Dean/Castiel  College AU. Dean and Castiel don't know each other. They're college student's. Dean thought that studying would be very hard, he was met with a nice surprise.  I suck at summaries. Don't like don't read


Day 1

„See ya tonight." Dean waved to his friends and headed to school gardens. He liked to study there. He could fully concentrate, he needed concentration because midterms were closer and closer. When he was at his favourite place, which were old benches with tables standing under old weeping willow, he felt like he could learn whole history of United States. He pulled out his notebook and started to learn...

After about 30 minutes, a boy sat on opposite side of the table. Dean glanced at him and went back to his notes. The said boy had dark messy bed hair and cupid bow lips. He was wearing blue botton up shirt which had two buttons free, white t-shirt, and worn blue jeans with white sneakers. He had lots of bracelets made of strings on his right wrist and he had headhones on. He was gorgeus which was hard to notice because he had his head bowed down.

The boy looked up briefly at the slightly staring blonde and send him a smile. A smile to die for. And man, he had the most blue eyes on earth. Like two cornflowers.

Dean decided that he would made a small talk. "Nice day, isn't it huh?"

The boy didn't even looked up. _He propably doesn't want to talk to you, you moron._

Dean fidgeted little with his notebook, he didn't know what to do. Well, second try wouldn't hurt anyone. "Can I borrow youre pen?" the boy looked up and motioned for his headphones that he doesn't hear anything and the blonde showed the writing gesture to show that he wanted to borrow a pen. The boy held up his pen Dean nodded and took it, writing on his notebook _Yes! You made it moron! _And gave it back to it's owner.

"Thanks, I aprreciate it" he said with a smile and then walked away.

He couldn't stop thinking about those cobalt blue eyes on his way home, listening to _You shook me all night long_ on his radio in his beloved impala. He definetly will come there again. There was something about this boy and he couldn't miss that. He was beatiful and seem kind. Little bit ignorrant but maybe from shyness.

Day 2

Dean was already waiting for the boy to show up. He sat on the bench with his back to the table. He waited an hour and the boy didn't show up, he nervously checked time on his iPhone. And then the boy showed up sitting on the opposite side of the same bench, on the very end. Dean chewed on his lip and then he drew closer to the boy, asking "What are you listening to?" the boy again motioned for his headphones, and Dean had an idea. He pulled out his sticky note pad Writing _What are you listening to ? T_hen he sticked it on the wooden bench between them leaving the sticky note pad beside. The boy looked at it and answered

_- A special song. _ Hmm Okay, dean thought at least he didn't turned him down.

_- Can i listen to it?_

_- I'm embaressed_

_- It can't be that bad _

_- It is. :P_

_-Ok. Hmm ae you a student here?_

_-Yes, I'm on literature classes._

_- Seriously? I'm bad at literature and poems and that kind of stuff. Last thing that i read was Romeo&Juliet and I still can't undrstand it._

_- HaHa. Don't worry. It's simple. It's about forbidden love of two teenagers from two warring families._

_- When you put it like that it's simple._

_- See.- _The boy send him a smile. Oh how Dean loved that smile

_-I'm Dean. _

_- Castiel. (don't laugh:)_

_- I'm not. It's a rare name. But nice one._

_- Well with my parents i'm lucky that my name isn't Strawberry._

_-HAHAHA. :D _

_-Yeah_

_-What's youre favourite movie_

_- Gran torino. All of them with Clint._

_- I like Good Bad and Ugly_

_- Heh_

_- And youre favourite treat?_

_-Cookies I'm a cookie moster._

_- HaHa. I'd love to see you again. Can I have your number?_

_-No. I don't have one _

_- Really? That's a terrible lie._

_-HaHa If you want I'll be here tommorow._

_- Sounds good. I'll see you then _

Today was good. The blonde is already looking forward to meet with Castiel, because that's his name. Maybe he could ask him out. But what if he will laugh at him,, hmm at least he would know. He won't let go of that guy. It can be a start of something good. He just has to find some flour...

Day 3

The boy...Castiel shows up 10 minutes after dean is seating on they're bench. Wait, when this bench became theyre's, nevermind. Castiel sticked a violet sticky note to his notebook which said

_-It's good to see you again -_and sat close beside Dean so they're shoulders almoust touched, and he smiled

_- You are late:P _After that castiel punches Dean in the arm playfully. Dean stick a note to Castiel's forearm and castiel sticks one to Dean's forehead and the blonde smirks at that lookind from the corner of his eye at the brunette. Today he had a dark blue hoodie. He looked cute in it, because it was slighlty too big. The laughed and sticked the notes everywhere. When they calmed down a little Cas with a serious face wrote down

_-Would you like to listen to my song_ . Dean smiled at that

_- Id like that __. _Castiel gives Dean his headphones. The blond puts them on but he's surprised.

- That's weird. I can't hear anything.- Then he turns to the brunette which has watery eyes and was looking everywhere but Dean's moss green eyes. He motioned something in sign language and realisation hit the blonde. Castiel was deaf. He quickly scriblled on a note

_You're still beatiful _

Then Dean leaned forward and gently cupped Cas' cheek. He looked into those blue blue eyes, smiled and kissed him chastely. He moved his lips slowly reasuringly, saying that it doesn't matter because cas is a great man. When he pulled away, he wiped the tear from under brunettes eye, and kissed away another that wanted to flow. He gazed at those eyes again just because he couln't help it. There was joy dancing there right now and Dean was glad thatt he was the reason of it.

He searched through his bag to find square, red metal box. He opened it and offered it to Cas. There were cookies with smiley faces on them. Castiel laughed at that and took one.

It was definetly beginning of something good.

Please leavew some reviews because I'm beggining to lost faith into my writing skills. Which are still to work on. Hope you enjoyed. See ya :P


End file.
